Un an déjà
by marianclea
Summary: Dean, Sam et Castiel dressent le bilan de leur année passée ensemble. Dean et Castiel concrétiseront-ils enfin ? Destiel. OS Complet.


**UN AN DEJA**

**Voilà un one shot que je réservais pour ma première année sur le site mais ayant décalé mes publications, vous ne le découvrez que ce jour. Alors pour faire court, disons que n'ayant pas les mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens en ce premier anniversaire, je vous ai gribouillé un petit quelque chose pour vous dire à quel point vous m'êtes chers, à quel point vos encouragements me touchent, à quel point votre enthousiasme me motive pour vous écrire des textes. **

**Merci pour cette année merveilleuse passée en votre compagnie. **

**Je vous prie d'avance de me pardonner si jamais votre nom n'est pas cité ci-dessous. Ce ne sera pas volontaire, juste dû à l'émotion de ce jour si particulier pour moi. **

**Merci à Barjy, ma beta de cœur et une amie très chère. Merci à Gab pour ses idées destielesques et m'avoir permis de la rejoindre sur sa page Destiel Addict. Merci à Maly pour nos conversations épiques. Merci à Christelle pour ses encouragements et ses prières en cas de coups durs. Merci à Furuba-chan, Sarah Kristall, Eliida Stonewhiteclown, Clina9, Audesnape, Miss Tako, C-Line, Alisone, Shamshy, Litany Riddle, Martelca, Milley Black, Lylyc91, Helo55, Choup37, Art-11, Adelaide, Orange Sanguine, Ignis, Rosemariep88, CastleSPN156Bones pour leur fidélité sans oublier tou(te)s les autres qui se penchent à un moment ou un autre sur mes fictions et dont le pseudo m'échappe ce soir. **

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**

**Aucun spoiler sur les saisons diffusées ou à venir. Pas de positionnement particulier sur les saisons.**

**Rating : K+**

**Pairin****g : Dean/Castiel**

* * *

**Colorado, Evergreen - Miners Pick Bed and Breakfast**

Ils étaient crevés, parcourant les Etats-Unis d'un bout à l'autre sans répit, enchaînant les enquêtes et les chasses aux monstres.

Toute leur vie n'était qu'un road trip sans fin. Si Dean Winchester s'était depuis longtemps fait une raison et ne cherchait plus à se poser, ni à composer une vie normale au vu du taux élevé de la mortalité dans leur profession, ce n'était point le cas de Sam Winchester. Lui avait réussi à fuir ce monde de ténèbres et de désolation mais la malédiction planant sur leur famille l'avait rattrapé brutalement. A contrecoeur il avait rejoint cet univers et son frère. Ce frère qui s'était toujours sacrifié pour lui depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Ce frère qu'il aimait au-delà de tout. Pourtant, s'il disparaissait, il arrêterait la chasse et reprendrait le cours de sa vie.

Et aujourd'hui, leur course-poursuite avait bien failli virer au drame et le crocotta l'emporter. Seule l'intervention divine, et c'était bien le mot, de leur ami Castiel leur avait sauvé la mise.

Enfin, surtout celle de Dean qui, comme à son habitude, n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête malgré son état de fatigue avancé. Comme il disait "ce n'était pas encore demain la veille qu'il retournerait en Enfer". Enfin ça c'était avant qu'il se soit retrouvé à la merci de ce monstre et n'ait que le temps de murmurer un "Cas" à moitié étranglé.

Une chance pour eux, Castiel était apparu en une fraction de secondes et avait agi immédiatement. Assuré d'avoir réduit à néant l'hideuse créature, il s'était alors tourné vers les Winchester les scrutant à la loupe.

Samuel était coincé sous des débris au fond de l'entrepôt. Il l'en avait dégagé sans un mot. Il avait ensuite avisé Dean des pieds à la tête s'assurant avec sa grâce qu'il n'avait aucune blessure mortelle. Puis d'un regard glacial, il les avait sommés de prendre du repos et de ne pas agir inconséquemment. Il ne serait pas toujours là pour préserver leurs derrières ce qui avait provoqué l'hilarité de Dean et la fureur de l'ange.

Ce dernier s'était alors approché rapidement et sans leur demander leur avis, il avait posé un doigt sur leur front respectif. Ils s'effondrèrent instantanément, Dean la bouche légèrement entrouverte pour manifester son désaccord.

Samuel fut le premier à reprendre conscience dans un lit douillet et chaud. Il aperçut une ombre familière assise dans un fauteuil. Machinalement, il observa de ses yeux mi-clos Castiel dans son éternel costume fixer avec attention son frère encore dans les vapes et laissa échapper un sourire.

A sa plus grande stupeur, Castiel se tourna alors vers lui :

- Euh.. Salut Cas ! … tournant sa tête à droite et à gauche pour déterminer l'endroit où il les avait transportés tout en se redressant sur ses coudes. On est où ?

- A Evergreen.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- A peu près dix heures.

- T'as payé comment ?

- Avec une carte de crédit.

- Une carte de crédit ? Vraiment ?

- Oui. Elle était dans le portefeuille de Dean.

Samuel hocha simplement la tête et referma ses yeux encore lourds de sommeil. Au moins avec Castiel, on ne perdait pas son temps. Il était concis dans ses réponses. Pas de fioritures, pas de blabla. Juste l'essentiel.

Il l'aimait bien l'ange. Il avait du respect pour lui. Bon d'accord, il n'était pas très doué dans ce qu'on appelait communément "les relations sociales" mais il trouvait qu'avec le temps, il progressait. Et il n'était pas ce que son imbécile de frère appelait familièrement "un bébé en trench-coat".

**XXX**

Un an déjà.

Un an qu'il partageait leur vie de chasse et de misère. Curieusement Castiel ne s'en plaignait pas. Parfois il s'évanouissait dans les airs pendant quelques jours. Il ne disait jamais où il se rendait ni ce qu'il y faisait même si lui en avait bien une idée. La seule chose notable était sa mine défaite et soucieuse à son retour. Il mesurait alors à quel point ce dernier devait se sentir seul, coincé avec eux sur la Terre. Même si il avait fait le choix de les suivre. Mais jamais l'ange n'en parlait, gardant ses pensées pour lui. Comme son frère.

Il souffla de dépit.

Comme dit le proverbe "Qui se ressemble, s'assemble".

Ces deux-là étaient décidément faits pour se rencontrer et s'entendre. De véritables handicapés. Des handicapés du sentiment.

A la rigueur, il comprenait que l'ange ignore tout des émotions humaines, de leur fonctionnement et de leur ressenti. Sa connaissance séculaire était purement théorique. Après tout, il était un soldat de Dieu. Il ne se mêlait pas à l'humanité, aux créatures de son Père, se contentant de l'observer, les observer dans son évolution. Les émotions n'entraient pas dans ses fonctions angéliques. Il n'y avait que depuis qu'il avait officiellement extirpé Dean des basses fosses de l'Enfer et qu'il le protégeait au moyen d'un réceptacle qu'il découvrait ce qu'elles étaient, bon gré, mal gré.

Mais son frère, lui, n'avait aucune excuse. Un homme naît avec des émotions qu'il apprivoise et maîtrise tout au long de sa vie. Seulement voilà. Si Azazel n'était pas intervenu et n'avait pas mis sa famille sans dessus dessous, Dean aurait peut-être pu les développer et les montrer. Et aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas le droit à des remarques sur leurs moments dit "fille". Car dès qu'il s'agissait de parler sentiments ou même de parler tout court dans certains cas, il n'y avait plus personne. Dean se barricadant derrière le sarcasme et un humour douteux pour cacher son mal-être.

Au départ, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait été un peu jaloux du lien qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Ce "lien profond" qu'avait évoqué un jour Castiel devant lui pour justifier qu'il ne répondait qu'aux seuls appels de Dean, son frère se crispant sous les propos de l'ange et ce qu'il supposait.

Puis il les avait observés à ses moments perdus. Il les avait vus se rapprocher et s'éloigner en fonction des évènements qui jalonnaient leur existence. Jouant au chat et à la souris. Inconsciemment.

Bien entendu, il n'en avait jamais fait la remarque à Dean qui l'aurait renvoyé manu militari avec un coup de poing dans le nez en prime. Ce n'était qu'un simple constat de leurs attitudes respectives en présence l'un de l'autre ; de leurs regards souvent lourds de sens alors même que nulle parole ne s'échappait de leurs lèvres closes ; de l'emploi d'un diminutif pour Castiel, chose aussi étrange qu'improbable lorsqu'on connaissait Dean.

Sans compter que tous, amis comme ennemis, y ajoutaient leur petite touche personnelle dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Que ce soit Crowley, le Roi des Enfers, ou Balty et ses remarques désobligeantes sur "l'ange en trench-coat sale, celui qui est amoureux de toi".

Voilà. Le mot était lâché. AMOUREUX.

Seulement allez lui faire entendre cela à l'autre idiot. Il n'y a pas plus aveugle que soi, c'était bien connu. Et puis Dean semblait se complaire dans cette relation ambiguë.

A croire que Castiel lisait dans ses pensées et lui interdisait d'aller plus avant car sa voix grave résonna soudain à ses oreilles, l'appelant doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux sur l'ange qui s'était levé et accroupi près de son lit afin de lui parler sans réveiller son frère. Si ce n'était pas mignon, toute cette prévenance.

- Sam. Veux-tu que j'aille vous chercher quelque chose à manger ? Vous n'avez rien avalé depuis hier soir.

Il prit le temps de la réflexion avant de lui répondre, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres :

- Non. C'est bon je vais y aller. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes et prendre l'air me fera le plus grand bien… tout en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il attrapa des vêtements propres dans son sac de voyage et s'enferma dans la salle de bains pour se laver et s'habiller. Au bout de dix minutes, il en ressortait, frais et dispos. Il se saisit des clefs de l'Impala déposées sur la petite table en bois de la chambre et lança à Castiel en ouvrant la porte :

- Reste ici et veille bien sur lui !

- Comme toujours Sam.

La porte se referma doucement sur lui et Castiel reprit sa veille silencieuse, bien assis dans le fauteuil usagé. Son regard céruléen se posa de nouveau sur l'homme endormi face à lui. Dean.

**XXX**

Un an déjà.

Un an qu'il avait choisi son camp. Privilégiant les humains à ses propres frères. Bien sûr qu'il s'était fait des ennemis. De puissants ennemis même. Mais comment aurait-il pu l'abandonner ?

Son Père lui avait confié la mission de sauver de la perdition l'Elu. Dean Winchester. Avec sa garnison ils avaient traversé les strates successives des Enfers à sa recherche. Nombre des siens y avaient perdu leurs ailes. Lui-même avait été à deux doigts de se perdre dans ses profondeurs et la lumière de son âme lui était soudain apparue, comme un phare dans la nuit, le guidant, éblouissante dans la noirceur des lieux. Avec précaution, il l'avait libéré de ses entraves et l'avait enveloppé. La chaleur de sa grâce, frémissante, avait peu à peu chassé les ailes démoniaques qui s'étaient étendues sur elle. Il l'avait reconstruit minute après minute, heure après heure. Pendant ces instants hors du temps, ils n'avaient plus fait qu'un. La grâce de l'un se nouant à l'âme de l'autre.

De retour sur la terre ferme, il avait dans un premier temps suivi les ordres de son Créateur à la lettre. Puis le contact avec cet homme sans foi, bien souvent sarcastique, qu'il avait bercé entre ses ailes lui avait laissé entrevoir la possibilité d'une trahison des desseins de son Père, au cœur même du Paradis. Le doute inscrit dans sa grâce avait fait le reste. Il avait alors pris le chemin de la rébellion, s'alliant à ce que ses propres frères appelaient des "singes plein de boue".

Et aujourd'hui il était là. Dans cette chambre. Dans un motel quelconque d'une petite ville des Etats-Unis où ils n'étaient que de passage.

Chaque jour il apprivoisait les us et coutumes des humains qui l'entouraient. Sa connaissance théorique remplacée peu à peu par l'expérience. L'expérience des sens en particulier.

Chaque jour sur Terre dans ce réceptacle l'éloignait un peu plus des siens.

Chaque jour il s'humanisait davantage, rompant progressivement les fils le reliant à sa famille originelle.

Chaque jour ses pouvoirs angéliques s'amenuisaient mais il parvenait encore à le cacher à leurs yeux, à ses yeux principalement. Il ne voulait pas que Dean le chasse et le renvoie auprès de son Père à cause de son inutilité.

Dean n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il était "homme" et avait été élevé ainsi. Dans leur monde, l'erreur était synonyme de mort. Il était réputé le meilleur chasseur tous monstres confondus et il l'était probablement. Avec son frère, ils formaient un duo de choc connaissant peu d'échec dans leur profession.

Mais peu de chasseurs pouvaient se targuer de côtoyer les Winchester sans y laisser des plumes. Ils n'accordaient leur confiance qu'à des êtres triés sur le volet. En cas de revers, vous étiez rayé de la liste purement et simplement. Dans le doute, ils n'hésitaient pas. Leur vie était à ce prix.

Etrangement, il était le seul à avoir franchi tous les obstacles menant au sérail malgré ses défaillances. Il avait investi le cercle très fermé de la "famille", Dean ayant été jusqu'à le considérer comme un "frère".

Cependant leur relation était loin d'être exemplaire. Ils avaient leurs hauts et leurs bas comme un "vieux couple". Leurs coups de gueule se diluant dans les rares moments d'accalmie qui traversaient leur vie, aplanissant de fait leurs divergences d'opinion.

Et surtout ils jouaient sur la vague de l'ambiguïté.

Dean comme lui.

Il savait, mieux que quiconque, à quel point ce dernier était un bon menteur. Il en avait la preuve quotidiennement. Il manipulait à sa guise les autres mais il ne pouvait le manipuler lui, un ange du Seigneur.

Le masque qu'il portait à longueur de temps ne se fissurait qu'en sa présence. Son arrogance cachait mal ses propres faiblesses. Faiblesses qu'il devinait aisément. Sa gestuelle aussi le trahissait quand bien même Dean faisait semblant de l'ignorer. Sans compter leurs regards qui en disaient longs, beaucoup plus longs que les quelques banalités qu'ils pouvaient s'échanger.

Tout aurait été si simple si son réceptacle avait été de nature féminine. Mais on ne pouvait changer ce que l'on est au fond de soi.

Il avait donc appris à ses dépens à quel point l'amour pouvait être un tourment. Lorsqu'il avait demandé une nuit de surveillance à Sam comment on le reconnaissait, il avait senti ce dernier se tendre à ses côtés. Pourtant ce n'était qu'une simple question. Malgré sa gêne évidente, celui-ci avait pris le temps de lui expliquer sa propre expérience de l'amour, cet amour qu'il avait partagé avec son amie Jessica, son premier, son unique amour. Il se souvenait encore des mois plus tard du pétillement de ses yeux à l'évocation de cette jeune femme trop tôt disparue, de ses lèvres qui s'incurvaient en un sourire doux à la mémoire de ses jours lointains et heureux.

Avec le temps, il avait fini par faire le rapprochement avec ce que lui-même vivait avec Dean. Tous ces instants troublants où il avait l'impression de partager plus qu'un simple échange. Tous ces regards, tous ces gestes avortés, toutes ses tensions inexplicables entre eux, ses frissons étranges qui s'emparaient parfois de son corps lorsque Dean le frôlait et le touchait par inadvertance, cette chaleur puissante qui envahissait parfois son bas-ventre jusqu'à le gêner et se répandait ensuite dans les veines de son corps.

Mais si pour lui l'amour n'avait pas de sexe, pour Dean il en allait autrement. Dean Winchester clamait haut et fort son appartenance à la gente féminine, draguant à tout va dès que l'occasion se présentait, arguant que leur vie était courte et qu'il fallait en profiter.

Pensant à tort qu'il partageait ses goûts, il l'avait même embarqué dans un lieu de perdition dont le nom lui échappait encore. Il n'avait pas su lui refuser à l'époque et il avait fini par suivre la dénommée Chastity dans sa chambre. Bien entendu, il n'avait jamais consommé et son attitude plus que cavalière avec la jeune prostituée les avait obligés à fuir rapidement les lieux. De cette soirée, il n'avait retenu que la main de Dean posée sur son épaule, les battements précipités de son cœur à ce geste et son rire, un rire trop rare à son goût, doux et chaud à la fois.

Il avait compris à ce moment-là que sa vie serait irrémédiablement liée à cet être qui l'avait ensorcelé sans le savoir.

Un mouvement dans le lit lui fit reprendre conscience. Dean émergeait enfin de son sommeil imposé et il entendait déjà mentalement la série de remontrances à venir. Se redressant, il plongea dans les orbes verts qui le fixaient attentivement. Il osa un léger :

- Bonjour Dean.

Et la réponse cinglante fusa entre deux hoquets :

- Putain mec, ne me refais jamais un coup pareil ! Putain de bordel de merde, je crois… je crois que je suis malade.

Appuyé sur ses coudes, il se releva en tanguant légèrement. Castiel se pencha vers lui dans un geste de secours amical et lui demanda :

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Surtout pas. Dégage !

Se levant d'un bond, il rejeta les couvertures au pied du lit et se précipita dans la salle de bains pour vomir, claquant la porte sur ses pas. Cinq minutes plus tard, la tête posée sur le rebord de la cuvette des toilettes, il peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Jetant un œil furtif à sa tenue, il réalisa seulement qu'il avait encore ses fringues de la veille sur le dos. Ouf son honneur était sauf.

Désireux de reprendre pied au plus vite et de chasser le malaise qui l'avait saisi, il se déshabilla en quelques secondes et se jeta littéralement sous le jet de la douche, l'eau chaude poussée à fond, fermant les yeux pour prolonger le plaisir et réfléchir à cette situation qui s'éternisait.

**XXX**

Un an déjà.

Un an que Castiel les accompagnait sur les routes, lui et son frère.

Il se rappelait encore avec une acuité étonnante à quel point il avait été surpris du choix de Cas. Non pas que cela lui déplut qu'il les eut rejoint. Au contraire ses connaissances angéliques et son mojo étaient de loin un atout non négligeable dans leur guerre quotidienne contre les forces du mal et puis il se devait d'être honnête avec lui-même, il était très intéressé.

Mais bon on parlait de Cas, là. Et ce n'était pas l'être le plus simple qui soit.

Déjà c'était une créature céleste qui possédait le corps d'un pauvre diable dénommé Jimmy Novak. Bon d'accord, selon Castiel, ce dernier avait été plus qu'honoré de lui céder sa place, prouvant par là même sa foi en Dieu. Et l'ange lui avait promis de se retirer une fois que sa mission serait terminée. Enfin cela c'était avant. Avant que les épreuves de l'Apocalypse ne se précisent et que l'archange Raphaël ne tue son réceptacle.

Depuis Cas était l'hôte à temps plein de ce corps sans âme. Et lui avait fini par ne plus dissocier l'ange de l'homme. Castiel avait beau lui dire que son apparence véritable le brûlerait à jamais car composée d'énergie pure, il ne rêvait que de revoir ses ailes noires qu'il avait cru voir se déployer dans cet entrepôt sombre et désaffecté lors de leur première rencontre. Après tout, merde, on ne rencontrait pas un ange tous les jours, en particulier lorsqu'on s'appelait Dean Winchester et qu'on était destiné aux Enfers en expiation de ses crimes.

Ensuite il fallait composer avec sa tenue vestimentaire.

A croire qu'il n'avait aucun goût. C'est vrai quoi ! Maintenant qu'il disposait du corps il aurait très bien pu s'habiller autrement que de conserver encore et toujours ce sempiternel costume noir et ce trench-coat beige. Non pas que cela soit inutile, un costume comme le sien pour feindre être un agent fédéral, il n'y avait rien de mieux sauf que ce putain de trench-coat le réduisait à une pâle copie de Columbo, le chien et le cigare en moins.

Perso, il l'aurait bien vu dans un jean noir avec un polo bleu marine et une veste en cuir. Il aurait eu l'air branché et classe là-dedans mais la seule fois où il avait évoqué cette possibilité le regard de l'ange l'avait dissuadé d'insister. Après tout il n'allait pas le contrarier pour si peu même si cela pouvait ruiner à tout instant leur couverture. La colère d'un ange, on la subit une fois mais pas deux.

A bien y réfléchir, l'attitude générale de Castiel était… Il ne savait pas lui-même comment la qualifier. Indéchiffrable ? En décalage complet avec ce qui composait l'humanité ? Non parce que franchement, il avait beau apprécier l'ange, parfois ses manières et ses tics rendaient perplexes même leurs interlocuteurs les plus coriaces voire lui-même ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Déjà rien que cette manie de pencher la tête lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas ce dont on parlait devant lui ou lorsqu'il cherchait à obtenir une information flanquait les jetons. Nul homme sain d'esprit ne fonctionnait ainsi. Au pire on pourrait penser qu'il sortait d'un asile pour malades mentaux et se réinsérait dans la vie active. Avec le temps il avait fini par s'y habituer et à le considérer comme sa marque de fabrique, ce qui le dissociait à jamais de l'homme que fut un jour Jimmy Novak.

A côté de son comportement étrange voire saugrenu, il y avait son incapacité quasi totale à s'exprimer en public sans énoncer une connerie grosse comme le monde. Parfois il en venait à se demander s'il ne le faisait pas exprès juste pour l'emmerder. Parce qu'à terme, son manque de culture générale le tuerait à coup sûr. Comment disait-il déjà, ah oui : "désolé, je ne comprends pas cette référence". Ne pas connaître les classiques de cinéma passait encore mais merde ne pas savoir qui était le Docteur Sexy bah non ça passait pas.

Sans parler de l'inexistence de son humour. Zéro sur l'échelle du rire. Non mais sérieux, on leur apprenait quoi à l'école des anges, à supposer qu'il y en ait une ? Parce que franchement il manquait cruellement de répartie et les seules fois où il s'y était essayé c'était tombé à plat comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Si jamais Dieu daignait reprendre les commandes un jour il aurait bien deux trois trucs à lui dire à ce sujet.

Et puis il y avait son visage angélique et ses expressions. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'agaçait le plus. Etait-ce ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui lui donnait l'air d'être tombé de son lit ou de sortir d'une partie de jambes en l'air ? Etait-ce ses yeux, ses putains d'yeux bleus aux reflets de l'océan, changeant comme celui-ci en fonction des évènements ? Etait-ce parce qu'il avait la fâcheuse impression d'être scanné en permanence lorsqu'il posait son regard sur lui ? Sans parler de ses lèvres, charnues et bien dessinées, légèrement gercées qui lui donnait parfois envie de… Stop. Depuis quand pensait-il à Cas de cette façon ?

Ok, il était foncièrement hétéro et fier de l'être. Maintenant il savait reconnaître la beauté quand il la voyait, que ce soit celle d'un homme ou d'une femme. Il n'avait pas eu à s'inquiéter de sa sexualité. Enfin jusqu'à présent. Car il se devait de voir la réalité en face : Castiel lui plaisait. Et depuis quelque temps, son corps le lui manifestait clairement tous les matins et dès que son regard avait le malheur de s'égarer vers lui. Encore une chance que Cas ne soit pas allé jusqu'à le déshabiller cette nuit. Son corps aurait encore été capable de le trahir même inconscient.

Parce que oui, quelque part au milieu de leurs chasses, de toute cette merde qui les cernait de toute part, il était bêtement tombé amoureux. A.M.O.U.R.E.U.X. Lui, le grand Dean Winchester, le Don Juan des temps modernes. Il s'était fait voler son cœur par l'être le plus improbable qui soit : un ange.

Depuis il l'évitait comme la peste, le rabrouant un maximum, hurlant à la violation de son espace personnel dès que l'ange s'approchait trop près de lui et de ses hormones en ébullition. Il avait beau lutter de toutes ses forces, il savait qu'un jour prochain il craquerait et serait obligé de dire la vérité à Cas, l'horrible vérité, et il serait obligé de lui dire de partir.

Car l'ange ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Nul ne pouvait aimer un homme qui avait torturé durant dix années des âmes damnées, quand bien même il eut résisté durant les trente autres. Il n'aurait jamais dû céder à Alastair et ses tourments. Aujourd'hui et jusqu'à sa mort, il vivrait avec le poids de cette culpabilité. Toutes les âmes innocentes qu'il avait sauvé lors de ses chasses ne le sauverait pas, lui, de la damnation éternelle.

Et pourtant, il se surprenait à y croire malgré la mort inévitable de ceux qu'il aimait, malgré tout.

L'eau fraîchissant sur son corps, il ouvrit les yeux et coupa les robinets. Il tira le rideau de douche et attrapa une serviette de bain pour s'essuyer. Descendant du bac, il percuta à ce moment précis qu'il avait oublié de prendre des vêtements de rechange dans son sac de voyage. Faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser au vu de l'urgence de la situation.

Bon, bah maintenant il n'avait plus le choix, il allait devoir sortir dans cette tenue et courir jusqu'à son sac, attraper un boxer, un jean et un polo, le tout sans regarder Castiel au risque d'être démasqué.

Prenant son courage à bras le corps, Dean saisit la poignée de la porte, soufflant un bon coup, et sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette drapée autour de ses hanches et le corps encore parsemé de fines gouttelettes d'eau qui roulaient le long de son torse.

De son côté, Castiel n'avait pas bougé du fauteuil, imperturbable comme une statue de pierre. Entendant du mouvement sur sa droite, celui-ci leva finalement les yeux et porta son regard sur Dean. Sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, ses doigts se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs sous la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Son cœur battit la chamade sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler et ses yeux se voilèrent. Cela ne dura tout au plus qu'une minute mais cela fut suffisant pour que Dean, aux aguets également, le perçoive. Déglutissant avec difficulté, l'ange prit la parole :

- Tu te sens mieux Dean ?

- Oui, merci. Ca va aller.

Dean avait répondu machinalement comme il le faisait toujours avec tout le monde. Prétendre que tout allait bien quand tout allait mal était récurrent chez lui. Seulement il était avec Cas présentement et il savait que ce dernier n'était pas dupe. Il pouvait bien mentir au quidam du coin mais pas à un ange, surtout pas à lui.

Pour se rassurer, il avait jeté un simple coup d'œil vers Castiel mais ce fut un coup d'œil de trop apparemment. Car une partie de son anatomie se rappela soudain cruellement et douloureusement à son existence. Manquait plus que cela : il avait la gaule ! Et pour couronner le tout, il était à moitié nu sous les yeux d'un ange qui selon toute vraisemblance n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il y paraissait. C'était bien sa vaine.

Se sentant un peu trop à l'étroit au sud de son corps, il bougea légèrement pour prendre une position plus confortable mais dut rattraper in extremis sa serviette de bain qui glissait dangereusement de ses hanches. Un rire nerveux s'échappa soudain de sa gorge à la pensée de leur réaction si cette dernière avait vraiment chu au sol. La situation aurait été plus que cocasse, il en était sûr. Et une chance pour lui Sam n'était pas présent sinon il en aurait entendu parler pendant des lustres.

Sam. Justement. Que pouvait-il bien penser de leur relation, si on pouvait qualifier de "relation" les rapports qu'il entretenait avec Cas ? Intuitivement, il savait que son frère ne le jugerait jamais s'il avouait son attirance pour l'ange. Il était même certain qu'il le pousserait à agir et à ne plus tergiverser, que c'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Mais lui restait encore sur la réserve : que se passerait-il si Castiel ne partageait pas ses sentiments et qu'il avait simplement imaginé tout ceci par manque chronique d'affection ?

Comme toujours, il fut bien évidemment interrompu dans son monologue intérieur par l'objet de ses pensées qui s'était levé et rapproché de lui, soudain inquiet de son attitude. A distance raisonnable, Castiel le dévisageait. Sa voix profonde s'éleva, brisant le silence :

- Dean, tout va bien ?

Il se surprit à rire jaune en formulant sa réponse :

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Puis-je t'aider en quoi que ce soit ? Si c'est pour tes cauchemars, je…

- Non, Cas. Tu ne peux rien. Sauf à…

- Sauf ?... se hasarda l'ange, sa tête légèrement penchée sur la droite.

Dean le considéra un instant avant d'oser un geste que d'ordinaire il n'aurait jamais posé. Au point où ils en étaient tous les deux, c'était quitte ou double. Il n'en pouvait plus de vivre avec cette tension permanente et au moins il serait fixé. Advienne que pourra.

Rompant avec ses habitudes, il pénétra sciemment dans l'espace personnel de l'ange qui le regardait s'avancer vers lui sans ciller. Levant une main à hauteur de son visage, il s'en approcha doucement et le toucha, leurs corps à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. En une année, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches qu'à ce moment précis.

Le toucher prit la forme d'une caresse aérienne sur la joue pâle et douce malgré la barbe naissante. La sensation de la peau tiède sous sa paume leur envoya à tous deux de petits picotements dans la colonne vertébrale. Surpris par le geste, il vit les yeux de Castiel se fermer et se rouvrir précipitamment comme si l'ange tentait de vérifier la réalité de la chose. Sa bouche s'était entrouverte preuve rare de son étonnement, ses joues avaient rosi dans un réflexe purement humain. Mais lorsqu'ils croisèrent de nouveau leurs regards, les iris azurés brillaient de mille feux. Si doute il eut, il n'en eut plus à cet instant. Il ne tenait qu'à lui d'aller au bout de son dessein. C'était sans compter sur Castiel.

- Mais… Que…

- Ne dis rien Cas. Pour une fois, tais-toi !... le coupa-t-il.

D'autorité, il saisit sa nuque et le rapprocha de lui. Leurs corps se frôlèrent quelques secondes avant de se toucher complètement, leurs peaux en contact pour la première fois. La sensation était étrange, inattendue. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour la savourer encore plus. Leurs respirations en devinrent haletantes limite erratiques, leurs souffles se rencontrant et se mélangeant dans l'attente d'un baiser désiré et désireux. Au bout d'un moment, Dean rouvrit ses yeux et plongea ses orbes émeraude dans celles bleutée de son ange. Il y lut son consentement tacite et osa.

Leur premier baiser fut chaste et bref. L'effleurement de deux lèvres scellées qui se découvrent. Les suivants le furent beaucoup moins. Parfois malhabiles mais toujours enflammés. Si Dean avait fait le premier pas, Castiel s'enhardit à lui rendre la pareille.

Il déplaça ses mains vers le corps de Dean et l'enlaça reproduisant ce qu'il avait vu à la télévision. Il commença par poser ses lèvres sur la commissure de celles de Dean dans un baiser tendre et doux. Puis, prenant de l'assurance, il joua avec délicatesse de la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres l'incitant à approfondir le baiser. Dean gémit sous le plaisir ressenti.

Par réflexe, il ouvrit ses lèvres à l'intérieur desquelles Cas se glissa avec une envie non dissimulée. La respiration lui manqua lorsqu'il sentit la langue de l'ange l'effleurer, le caresser, se nouer à la sienne dans un ballet incessant. Le désir embrasa chaque fibre de son être, une chaleur dévorante le consuma. Dean se perdit dans la moiteur de ce baiser. Dieu que Cas était doué. De possessif, les baisers devinrent langoureux. La passion qu'ils retenaient s'exprimant pour la première fois.

Contraints de reprendre leurs souffles, ils se quittèrent à regret tout en restant collés l'un à l'autre, un fin sourire illuminant leurs traits. Le désir porté à son paroxysme toujours inscrit dans leurs prunelles les incita à poursuivre leur ébat.

Et ce fut au tour de Castiel de soupirer son plaisir à Dean lorsque ce dernier entreprit de parsemer de baisers papillons sa mâchoire, ses lèvres, sa gorge à la recherche de ce point sensible situé derrière l'oreille. Ils se mouvaient dans un bel ensemble, recherchant toujours davantage de caresses, indifférents à tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Jusqu'à ce que la voix rauque de Cas ne rompe le charme.

- Dean !

- Hmmm…

- Quelque chose vient de glisser au sol.

- Je sais.

- Tu…

Mais Dean s'en moquait éperdument. Nu comme un ver, il serra davantage le corps angélique contre lui et releva la tête. Caressant ses cheveux d'une main, il l'embrassa de nouveau avec fougue empêchant l'ange de poursuivre, son autre main s'égarant à travers les vêtements de Cas. Il le voulait libre. Libéré de ses entraves matérielles qui bloquaient l'accès à leur plaisir. Libre d'assouvir leur désir si longtemps contenu.

Se laissant emporter par le flot des sensations enivrantes qu'ils partageaient, ils dérivèrent sur les vagues de l'extase, prenant conscience de la justesse de leur place. Nul autre ne saurait autant les combler désormais et ils en venaient presque à regretter de ne pas avoir cédé plus tôt à la tentation.

**XXX**

Perdus dans leur étreinte, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir sur Sam qui revenait avec le dîner acheté à la supérette du coin. La main encore sur la poignée, ce dernier eut la présence d'esprit de se taire et de s'en retourner sans un bruit à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Finalement, le bar de la rue principale ne serait pas un si mauvais endroit pour passer la soirée, un large sourire éclairant ses traits.

L'adage "Tout vient à poindre à qui sait attendre" prenait enfin tout son sens.

**FIN**

* * *

**Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et j'ai décidé de les laisser découvrir la suite sans témoin. Il est donc inutile de hurler de tristesse derrière vos écrans, petit(e)s coquin(e)s ! **

**En attendant je vous dis à très vite pour une nouvelle aventure.**

**Marianclea**


End file.
